


Jealous

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Modeling, kakashi is kinda jealous okay, part time model iruka lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi isn't jealous. No.But Iruka looked so good as a model and he can't help but feel a little insecure.(part of KakaIru Song Series)(fluff at the end <3)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Obito & Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> helllllooooooooo  
> fourth time making KakaIru????? Or 3rd.   
> But still, I hope you will all like it :3  
> Click the link to see their poses!!!
> 
> damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com

Kakashi thought it would be fun. _His_ friends thought it would be fun.

However, Kakashi wanted to flip.

A few days ago, Asuma had stumbled to an old magazine besides the cigarettes at a convenience store with Obito in the cover. Of course, he had to share it with his friends. He had gathered and teased mercilessly at Obito, and Kakashi found it quite fun seeing a beet red Obito as Rin told him he looked good.

So now, they found themselves in the corner of the studio where Obito would be having his photoshoot. Asuma and Kurenai were looking at Obito with smirks printed on their face, Guy gave their friend his thumbs up and mumbled about the beauty of youth. How did they got invited here was—well, Kurenai threatened Obito if he didn’t invite them.

It was all good. Just a bunch of detectives supporting and laughing at their friend on their day-off. That was until Kakashi’s boyfriend shows up.

“What? ‘Ruka?”

Iruka Umino, upcoming teacher and would be finishing his master’s degree this year, exited from the other room completely dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt that has metals at the end of the sleeves, and pants that molded his body to perfection, and with his hair tied and braided beautifully in a high ponytail.

His outfit was so simple but it knocked Kakashi’s breath.

Iruka blinked up when he heard his name and a familiar voice. He turned to look at the corner and saw the gaped faces of his boyfriend and his friends. Kakashi saw how Iruka paled.

“Uhm, hi…” He muttered shyly with a small wave and reluctantly walked towards them with a guilty face. He had met Kakashi’s friends before and they were really nice but seeing them again when he wasn’t prepared was something else. Let’s say he felt so embarrassed right now.

“Wow, Iruka. Are you part of the shoot?” Kurenai finally spoke through the silent air around them and engulfed the brunet in a hug. Iruka chuckled and returned the hug. He nodded as Kurenai complimented his outfit.

“You look so--!”

“I thought you were at your part-time job?” Kakashi interrupted, eyes trained on him, completely ignoring his tone of voice. Iruka gave him a small smile, completely guilty.

“My friend Anko is the photographer, she just needed someone to shoot for her project,” Iruka explained and pointed out at the girl in the middle who was talking to some people and holding a camera. “And the pay would be big so…”

“But still, you could’ve told me? And with Obito?” Kakashi huffed, eyes still glued on Iruka’s body. The aura radiating from Kakashi was super obvious and embarrassing, and poor Iruka was running out of reasons so Kurenai interrupted them again and pushed Kakashi gently with her hips.

“As I was saying, you look stunning.” She beamed.

“Yeah, didn’t know you were model quality,” Asuma followed up, completely ignoring Kakashi.

“Iruka! What beauty you represent right now,” Guy finally spoke as he showed his pearly whites at Iruka.

Iruka’s blush became redder. Being complimented was nice but Iruka was actually waiting for a certain someone to compliment him instead of being all dead jealous. Iruka just cleared his throat and said his thanks. He was about to grab Kakashi’s arm so they could talk somewhere else but the loud voice of Obito halt him.

“Iruka!” All eyes locked on Obito as he came running towards them, already in complete make-up and wore the same thing as Iruka except that his shirt was white and the metal was placed on his hips instead. He patted Iruka’s back as he beamed him a smile. “I didn’t know you would be my partner! I thought I would be working with Genma,”

“He was sick so Anko came to me,” Iruka sighed, “I also didn’t know it would be you.” Obito just nodded and glared at his friends, “Ya’ll better be quiet,”

“Iruka!” Kakashi whined childishly, the surgical mask he wore almost got pulled down but luckily it stayed put. Obito gave Kakashi a weird look before he smirked.

Kakashi was jealous and Obito would enjoy this.

Kurenai just rolled her eyes and elbowed Kakashi quite harshly. “Well, we will be watching, good luck!” She wrapped her arms around Asuma and pulled him towards the spare couches. Guy gave them a wave also before walking with them.

Kakashi pouted as he rubbed the sore spot the woman hit but he slowly walked up to Iruka and engulfed him in a hug. It surprised the brunet, face as red as it can be but he returned the hug. “I missed you,” Truth to be told since Iruka was so busy with his degree and teaching assistant, and Kakashi was busy with a big case he’s handling with Asuma and Obito, they haven’t seen each other often.

They considered moving in together but they both agree it might be too early for that, considering that this upcoming month it will be their 1st year anniversary.

“I missed you, too.” Iruka murmured against Kakashi’s neck. The arms around his waist tightened as Kakashi sniffed Iruka’s hair.

Obito was watching the whole thing and he smiled gently. His friend was pretty stupid and he doesn’t know how he got Iruka, but he knew he deserved to be this contented and happy.

“Iruka, Obito-san! Let’s start please,” One of the staff approached requested politely, the couple immediately lets go and Iruka nodded at the staff. Iruka gave Kakashi one last smile before he ran, leaving a dazed Kakashi behind. Obito chuckled, then patted Kakashi’s shoulder.

“He’s so hot,” Kakashi commented and Obito can see a light pink hue peeked from Kakashi’s surgical mask and on to his ears.

“If I say ‘I know’, you will kill me,”

“Yeah.”

~*~

_It's not your fault that they hover_ _  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

Now Obito has known Kakashi since childhood and he knew Kakashi knew he was straight, but to see Kakashi staring at them while they pose for pictures was funny to him. Admittedly, Iruka was gorgeous right now, and Obito was grinning.

It’s revenge time.

Ever since Kakashi knew he had a big crush on Rin, he had been a fucking tease. Not just a tease but he always gets close to Rin in order to provoke him but now, Obito laughed mentally, he has the upper hand.

Asuma averted his tired gaze to Kakashi, who was seated beside him, then to the duo doing the photoshoot, and then back to Kakashi. His friend was so obviously jealous, he didn’t even try to hide it.

“It’s hopeless…” He heard Kurenai whispered beside him and he just shrugged. Guy, who was seated next to Kurenai just nodded. “The young man’s jealousy can be pretty but at the same time sad. Kakashi, my rival! No need to worry for it’s just Obito~”

Kakashi’s tense posture flattened, his eyes dropping down and the hopelessness was radiated out of him. Kurenai couldn’t quite get it, why would Kakashi be so freaking jealous over Obito. She averted her gaze at the duo and her eyes widen a little.

Obito and Iruka were seated side by side, both legs crossed as they looked at the camera with a straight face. Their photographer, Anko, was very happy and instructed them to inch a little closer. [Iruka decided to put his hand on his shirt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKEu_SzU8AA6jNj.jpg) collar and pulled down a little, revealing some skin.

Obito was quite shocked at the pose at first but went with it.

Kakashi was dumbstruck as he looked at his boyfriend. His face was pink and Asuma can’t help but to chuckle at his friend.

“That was so good, Iruka!” Anko chirped and showed her assistant the shot. Iruka’s face was painted pink and he bowed a little.

“Iruka looks good, huh?” Asuma said and Kakashi nodded, eyes still glued on his boyfriend. Maybe he was worrying too much, I mean, Obito was his friend and he was dead struck on Rin so he has nothing to worry about.

However, the thought of the public getting to know Iruka and finding him gorgeous was… Kakashi pouted, eyes glassy. “Yeah, he does.” He answered Asuma.

“Then stop being a sour puss,” Asuma was quite harsh but Kakashi knew it’s how his friends are.

Obito made a quick glance at Iruka after they’ve finished a pose, “You’re pretty good at this,”

“Thanks…” Iruka smiled shyly and Obito instantly knew how Kakashi fell in love with him. “You know, your boyfriend is very uneasy right now,” Obito gave a small glance to his friends’ direction and Iruka just nodded as he scratched the scar on his face. “I think it’s because I didn’t tell him sooner, we were busy and this was all sudden and—” Iruka was cut off as Obito wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s okay. He’s stubborn and childish but,” A flash blinded them a little and Iruka looked at Anko, “Obito-san, would it be fine if you rest your chin on his shoulder?” Before Iruka could say anything, [he felt something on his shoulder and another shot was made.](https://i.imgur.com/ytUbn.jpg)

Kakashi was flustered. They look so good together that Kakashi almost wanted to kill Obito but the reassuring pat on his shoulder calmed him down.

Damn it, Obito. He knew he was teasing him because, after that pose, Obito gave him a smirk.

“Very nice!!” Anko cheered with a clap before announcing that they might be done early.

~*~

“Iruka would be mad at you,” Asuma said as he watched Kakashi took a long drag of his cigarette before releasing the toxic air out. Kakashi has been weird and Asuma planned to give his friend a talk.

With one last inhale, Kakashi crushed the cigar butt on the trash can before throwing it in. “It’s only for now…”

The shoot has ended and Kakashi decided to have a smoke for a while, leaving Guy and Kurenai in the studio while they viewed the pictures and wait for Iruka and Obito to finish cleaning up.

Asuma’s cancer stick was long gone and he was looking at Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest. “For a detective, you’re more stressed with this than on a case,” That made Kakashi release a small chuckle. He adjusted his surgical mask back in place as his eyes landed on Asuma’s, “I’m just…”

“What? Jealous of Obito? Dude, that guy’s eyes are on Rin,”

“Yeah, but…” Kakashi paused, eyes roamed the ground as if his answers were printed on it.

“Have you looked at Iruka?” Kakashi then huffed, ruffling his hair in the process. He was partly frustrated and annoyed. He’s annoyed because this was supposed to be a ‘laugh at Obito’ day-off but it turned out to be ‘Iruka’s here, why didn’t I know’ day-off.

Frustrated because Iruka good too damn well.

“What about Iruka?”

“He’s beautiful.” Even with the mask on, Asuma can see the pout on his friend’s face. “He’s so stunning, so handsome, so cute! Ah!” Kakashi groaned, his face was now covered by his palms as he recalled how Iruka looked, how angelic he was, how he made Kakashi fall in love again.

“What if… what if someone better got a look at him,” Kakashi then peeked one eye at Asuma, and the latter saw Kakashi like a child asking for help, “and take him away?”

“Stupid,” Asuma sighed and rolled his eyes. His friend might be a genius but when it comes to Iruka, he was pretty stupid. “Iruka clearly has his eyes on you,”

Kakashi was about to question him when Iruka’s voice echoed. Both men looked at the door as it swung open with Iruka glaring at Kakashi.

“I knew it, you were smoking again!” Iruka slapped Kakashi’s arm not so gently, completely forgot that they have an audience that consists of Kakashi’s friends. Kurenai just giggled as she went to Asuma but soon frown when she smelled smoke coming from him.

“Iruka,”

“I thought you quit,” Iruka pouted and that’s when Kakashi noticed his make-up was still on but his clothes were now back to his regular outfit. Obito was behind Iruka, grinning at him. “Iruka-chan, please forgive Kashi-chan,”

“Iruka-chan? Who dares call my Iruka-chan, Iruka-chan?” Kakashi’s glare towards Obito wasn’t that serious and honestly, Iruka found it quite cute whenever the two of them bantered with one another.

“My, it’s really interesting to see my rival so flustered!” Guy commented and a round of laughter erupted except from Iruka and Kakashi, who were blushing profusely. 

“Well boys, let’s go. We’ll meet you at the restaurant Kakashi! Iruka already knows where,” Kurenai waved and gave Iruka a hug. She then draped an arm around Obito’s and Guy’s. “Follow soon okay?” Kurenai had a smile on her face as she dragged her friends away, Asuma gave one last look to Kakashi before following the girl. 

When both men were left alone, Iruka gave Kakashi his warmest smile and the detective can’t help but to engulf him in a hug, his nose buried on the crook of Iruka’s neck. He inhaled, gosh he loved the smell, so sweet and very Iruka.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you immediately,” It was Iruka who spoke first and Kakashi let out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around the small waist of his lover. “No, it’s okay…” Kakashi reluctantly lets go of the hug as his eyes raked over Iruka’s face.

With or without make-up, Iruka was handsome.

“You… you looked very handsome,” There was tinged of pink painted on both of their faces as Iruka laughed a little, his hand automatically scratch the skin below the scar on his face. “You know, I’ve been waiting for you to say that,”

“Well, I’m sorry I got something ahead of me,” Kakashi pouted through the mask and Iruka laughed some more. Kakashi loves that laugh so much and he planned to see that every day. “Oh, Kakashi…” Iruka pulled Kakashi by the collar and pulled down his surgical mask. The brunet landed a soft kiss on those ample lips.

Kakashi was taken-aback but kissed him back.

“Are you bothered because of Obito?” Iruka asked out of the blue and Kakashi pushed him away gently to get a clear view of his boyfriend. “I’m more good looking than that idiot,” Kakashi rolled his eyes and proceeded to bury his face on Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka’s laugh was addicting. For Kakashi, Iruka was always so cute flustered or laughing.

“Well, I think this photoshoot will be a one-time thing,”

“Iruka, if it gives you good money, you can still continue,” Kakashi muttered, kissing his shoulder in the process.

“I-I don’t think…” There was hesitation in Iruka’s voice and Kakashi felt guilty. He knew this modeling will help his boyfriend with his financial needs (even though he insisted helping him out, his Iruka got angry and said he doesn’t want to bother him) and he thought Iruka doesn’t want to push with this because of him.

“Iruka, it’s just me and my silly thoughts today. If this will help you, you can continue. Please do not worry about me,” Kakashi then felt Iruka’s arms around him again, pulling him in.

“What’s your silly thought, love?” Goddamnit. Kakashi loves it when Iruka gives him pet names.

Well, there was no use in lying. He believed that a healthy relationship requires honesty. Man, he got these all from those Icha Icha Movies.

“Nothing… just, if ever someone finds you too beautiful, ignore them okay?”

Silence. Just their steady breathing and Iruka’s comforting pat on his back.

“Idiot,”

“Yours though,”

\--

The dinner was good. Obito kept getting into Kakashi’s face as he pointed out how good Iruka was as a model partner. Kakashi wasn’t really that jealous of Obito but he bantered back.

“You just want to model to impress Rin,” That shut Obito up, resulting the squad to laugh.

But all in all, Obito was like Kakashi’s brother so nothing serious happened. Guy challenged him to a mini eating challenge and who was Kakashi to refuse.

“Ugh, I’m stuffed.” Kakashi moaned once they have entered Iruka’s apartment. It was smaller than Kakashi’s but it was homey. With random knick-knacks everywhere and some pictures, it was what a home looked like unlike Kakashi’s apartment, bare of those things, only furniture and necessary things.

“Well, if you didn’t eat that much, you won’t be feeling that way,” Iruka shook his head and hanged both of their jackets in the rack next to him. As soon as Kakashi removed his shoes, he slumped back on the couch with a sigh and removed his surgical mask.

“Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please. Thank you,”

Kakashi was glad he can see Iruka from where he was seated. Iruka moved so gracefully, gentle and kind. He can see Iruka’s back towards him and Kakashi wanted so bad to stand up and hug him.

Well, he wanted to bad to see that sight every day.

“Iruka,” He called out and his lover answered with a hum, back still presented to him as he prepares the tea.

“Move in with me,” Iruka stopped what he was doing and dropped the teaspoon he held. Kakashi just looked at him, waiting.

“I—”

“I wanted this… every day, every night…” Iruka still had his back towards Kakashi but the detective can see the other shaking. Fuck, that was why Kakashi was so in love with him. The silver-haired man stood up and walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind.

“Iruka, it’s okay if you don’t want yet, but my offer—” He was cut off as Iruka spun around and landed his lips against his. Kakashi relaxed and closed his eyes, his lips moved against the others softly, just taking their time in each other’s touches.

“I would—would it be okay?” Iruka asked once they broke apart and Kakashi concluded that he can stare at those flustered cheeks forever. “Yes,”

“Kakashi…”

“We can find an apartment nearer to your university,” Kakashi suggested and Iruka nodded, still smiling and blushing.

“I—yes! Okay, let’s look this weekend,”

“Hmm…” Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face on Iruka’s shoulder. “Okay, love.”

They stayed there, in each other’s arms. Just feeling the warmth and love from one another, that was until the pot whistled and both men let go.

Kakashi’s phone also rung and he pulled it from his phone pocket.

“Fucking, Obito.”

“Huh? What’s wrong.”

Kakashi pouted as he showed [Iruka his phone.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6753634fb11f62f7e1c5ac1aed9a9c93/tumblr_plcekoVuwv1ug2hdso2_1280.png) The other blushed before laughing. Damn it, Iruka loved that pout of the other man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello.  
> i based the pics on TVXQ. I love them soo much hahaha
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
